Network management applications that allow a user to configure and view logical networks in a datacenter (e.g., an enterprise datacenter, a multi-tenant datacenter, etc.) have traditionally provided users with a primarily text-based user interface. These applications enable users (e.g., network administrators) to view information about their networks via text information with, perhaps, simple image representations of basic components (e.g., simple raster images that represent host machines, virtual machines, switches, routers, etc.) that are not representative of the specific features of a user's particular components. Similarly, troubleshooting information (e.g., packet traces) are provided as text logs. These text logs can be parsed with some work, but identifying important details (e.g., where in the network a particular packet was dropped) may be difficult with such an interface.